Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: [AU: Sub-story of Kokoro no Seto; one-shot; Moki's POV] Mokuba Kaiba gets in an arguement with his older brother Seto. Will he end up regretting something he said to him? Full summary inside; R&R, No Flames!


By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Hello, minna-san. It's Hayashi Hikaru again. I've been reading a lot of angsty fics lately, so I figured, I'd try my hand at it. This one's not like any fic I've ever written. Now, I'm a very fun and humorous person, but I will try my very hardest not to add any hilarious wisecracks: this one's pure angst. (Keyword: "try"...heh, heh, heh...)

Here's the whole summary. Note: parts of this fic **might** be a spoiler of future events in KKS (my acronym for _Kokoro no Seto_), it depends on my mood...ha, ha, ha...

Summary: (A sub-story of _Kokoro no Seto; _one-shot; mainly Mokuba's POV) Mokuba Kaiba has always had his brother Seto to look out for him. For as long as he could remember, it has always been just the two of them. However, Mokuba feels that his brother's relationship with Sophia (OC) has been getting in the way. He feels she has monopolized any quality time he could spend with Seto. Now, Mokuba is angry and he's not afraid to tell Seto. After a huge argument with his brother, Mokuba locks himself in his room, pondering whether or not he was out of line yelling at his brother that way. What's this? Seto's depressed and he's going to what? Mokuba, what did you **say** to him?!

Note: The story is mainly from Mokuba's point of view. The voice (1st person, 3rd person, etc.) may change from time to time, but the first person stuff will always be Mokuba's thoughts.

With that note, let's begin, shall we?

Be Careful What You Wish For

(1st Person POV)

I was fed up. I couldn't take it any more. This was the last straw. Sophia's been hanging around here too long and I've had it.

For as long as I could remember, it has always just been the two of us...just me and Nii-sama.

Then, stupid Sophia had to come along and mess everything up.

She's always hanging around our mansion. Her and Nii-sama seem to hang out all the time. It seems he never has time for me anymore! Me! His own brother!

She acts like she's the boss of me...because I'm younger?...or because she's gotten a big head? She treats me like a little kid. She thinks she's in charge of the mansion when Nii-sama's not around. She acts like she's _married _to him or something!

I'm sick of it. I've had it with stupid Sophia. I wish she would just move back to America. We were perfectly happy without her, and we can be happy again.

After thinking long and hard, I decided to tell Nii-sama how I really felt about Sophia. I hate her. I pretend to like her for my brother's sake, but in reality, the sight of her makes me wanna puke!

Everybody else seems to like her. Nii-sama, the maids, the cooks, Isona and the techs at KaibaCorp...even Noah likes her! Everybody!

...Everybody, that is, except me.

I stomped down the hall to my brother's room. "Seto!" I shouted, pounding on his bedroom door. "We need to talk!"

It was silent. I tried again, this time, yelling louder, to make sure he could hear me. "Seto!! Open this door right now!!!"

This time, a reply: "Mokuba, stop screaming. I can hear you just fine! What do you want?"

"We gotta talk. Can I come in?" I asked him.

Nii-sama paused for a second. "Um...I don't see why not," he answered.

I walked into my brother's room. He was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop, just like always. Working? Doing homework? Or was he chatting online with Sophia? I always thought he never had time for that stuff, but lately, he's been finding ways to make time.

My brother closed his laptop and turned his chair so that he was facing me. "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," I said as I sat at the foot of my brother's bed. "Nii-sama, I need to talk to you about Sophia..."

My brother's face went very pale. His blue eyes seemed glazed and lifeless. "Oh my god...Sophi...is she alright?" he said.

"She's fine, Nii-sama, but—"

My brother let out a sigh of relief. "That's good...I thought...just for a moment...that something might have happened to her. Thank God she's alright..."

"Nii-sama..." I said, a bit annoyed by now. "That's not what I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh...okay," he said. I think he was a little confused by now. "Then...what is it about her that you needed to tell me?"

I was just about ready to explode. I tried to keep myself calm. "Well, uh, you see, well, uh..."

"Well?" Nii-sama said, crossing his arms. "If you have something to say, then say it already."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My face was turning red from anger...I was angry just thinking about it. Without even thinking, I blurted out, "I hate your stupid girlfriend, Nii-sama!!!"

My brother stared at me with those lifeless eyes again. "You...what...?"

"You heard me!" I shouted. "I **hate** Sophia! She gets on my nerves! I'm sick of having her around!!"

My brother stared at me in disbelief. He tried to smile. "No, Mokuba," he said, in a weak voice. "You don't hate her..."

"Yes I do!" I screamed back as tears started to form in my eyes. "You'll never know how much! Every time she comes over...she always has that smile...that innocent smile that hides a nasty personality. She's **evil** Nii-sama, and you _know_ it!! And she's slowly taking you away from me! Can't you see that?! I don't want to lose you! That...that Sophia...she's ruining everything!! You hardly spend any time with me and it's her fault!"

"But, Mokuba," My brother said to me, in a soft voice. "I've already talked to you about this. Try to understand...this is my way of paying her back. It's the very least I can do for her and that's all there is to it. I owe her my life, Mokuba!"

This made me even madder. I was sick of this 'Sophia Saved My Life And It's The Least I Can Do To Repay Her' speech. I had to admit, if Sophia didn't show up that day...if she hadn't jumped in that lake...I would have lost my brother forever. But if she had never moved here in the first place that wouldn't have happened anyway!

"_I don't care!!!"_ I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "It's always Sophia this and Sophia that! Well what about Mokuba!? What about me? I'm your brother! And she's just some girl!! That's it, I've had it!!"

"Mokuba," my brother started. "Listen to me—"

"**NO**!" I shouted. "I never wanna speak to you again! _I **hate** you, Nii-sama!! I wish you would just die!!"_

I jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. My tears were blurring my vision. I'm sure I hurt my brother's feelings. I didn't care. He didn't like spending any time with me anymore. I didn't care what happened to him. I ran to my room and locked the door.

(Normal POV—Seto)

Seto was in shock after what Mokuba had just said to him. His younger brother's words echoed in his head:

"_I hate you, Nii-sama! I wish you would just die!!"_

"Mokuba..." Seto muttered as his face went pale. He stared at the ground. A single tear fell from his eyes.

_Mokuba..._he thought. _Is...is that what you really want...? Do you dislike me that much...? Mokuba..._

He stood up and walked to the window. Mokuba's words had emotionally scarred him. The more he thought about it, the more it nagged at him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a shiny gold and silver dagger.

"Mokuba," he whispered. "I only...I only want you to be happy...I don't want you to be upset for any reason..." He raised the dagger. "Mokuba...if this is what you really want...if this makes you happy..." Seto closed his eyes as he drove the dagger into his chest. He gasped in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He felt weak and dizzy. He felt as though the world was spinning. He wondered if this is what dying felt like. "M-Mo...ku...ba..." he gasped before losing consciousness.

(1st Person POV)

It had been quite a while since my fight with Nii-sama. I'm not sure how long. It could have been 10 minutes...20 minutes...even an hour. I hated to admit it, but I was getting kind of worried. I walked out of my room and down the hall to my brother's room.

I was nervous. What if he was mad at me? What would I tell him? Would he forgive me if I apologized? Would I be in trouble for yelling at him? What if that Sophia found out...? Maybe I should just go back to my room...

No. I decided I was going to face my problems. I was tired of always being helped. I was sick of always being taken advantage of. People think I can't look out for myself when I have to. I'll show them. I'm going to face my problems instead of just running away.

I knocked on my brother's bedroom door. "Nii-sama, it's me," I said. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you."

There was no reply. Could he have been so angry that he simply chose to ignore me?! I wasn't going to sit down and take this. I tried again.

"Nii-sama, it's me, Mokuba! I wanted to apologize about earlier."

Still no reply. I couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't he answer me? I was getting a bit frustrated. "Nii-sama!" I shouted. "If you don't let me in, I'll...uh...uh, I'll break the door down! I'm sorry about earlier, all right?! Now, won't you please let me in?"

Nothing. I couldn't take any more of this. I was about ready to explode...but...then again...it is my fault he's mad at me...I did just insult his stupid girlfriend then said I hated him to his face...I never really meant it, at least, I don't think I did...

None of that crud mattered anymore. I just wanted to tell my brother how sorry I was. Maybe he already knew I was sorry and was just ignoring me for the heck of it. Maybe...no. Seto wouldn't do that. I know him. He's probably just too mad to talk to me right now...but I did say I was sorry...maybe he just couldn't hear me...

I decided to ram down the door. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I backed up into the hallway to make sure I got a good running start...then ran at the door as fast as I could...

...Just to find out that the door was open the whole time, and I didn't realize my own strength. I ran right through the door, breaking the hinges and causing it to crash to the floor. _Just great_, I thought. _Nii-sama is going to kill me..._ Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...

...They did.

That was when I noticed the blood...

There was blood...all over the floor...when I fell through the door, I got blood on my hands..._Huh...? What the heck...?_ I thought. I stood up...and...that...was when I noticed...the most horrible thing I ever saw...

It...it was...Nii-sama...!!...he was covered in blood...and he wasn't he...no...!!...It couldn't be...surely he wasn't...no...not Seto...!

I ran to my brother. _"Nii-sama! Wake up, Nii-sama!!" _I shouted while shaking him and trying to get him to respond...

...Nothing.

It can't be true...I refuse to believe it...he can't be gone! Seto can't be dead! He just can't be! I can't live without my brother!

_Please...don't leave me, Seto...!_

...It's my fault he's like this...I know he did this because of me...because of what I said to him earlier...

Wake up...open your eyes...don't die, Nii-sama! You can't leave me here! I don't wanna be all alone...I'm scared!! Nii-sama!!

I grabbed my brother's hand. It felt cold...and lifeless...

No...this can't be...it just can't...it isn't fair...! I'm sorry, Nii-sama! Don't die! Don't leave me here! I'm frightened...what if he doesn't wake up...? Nii-sama...!!

I noticed the dagger next to him...he must have used that dagger to stab himself...I picked up the dagger...

Please don't leave me alone, Seto...if you die...I will follow right behind you! If you die, I will die right along with you...I refuse to be all alone...I want to be with you, Nii-sama...

My hands were shaking as I held the dagger...sitting in that in my brother's blood...knowing that I too would face the same fate...

If only none of this would have happened...if only we could go back to our lives the way they were...if only...stupid Sophia! This is all her fault...Seto did this just because you exist...if he dies I'm blaming it on you!!...And if I'm already dead...I promise I will come back to haunt you and make the rest of your pathetic life as miserable as possible...!!

Just thinking about her made me angry...I realized I was still holding the dagger...the dagger that hurt my brother...I won't say killed...he's not dead...I know he's not...he can't die...

I took the dagger and slit my wrists...the cuts were deep and the pain set in at once...the cut of the dagger felt like the cut of broken glass...it hurt a lot...I moaned a little, but I didn't cry...I just sat there and took the pain...I let the blood flow from the cuts and stain my hands, mingling with the blood that was already on my hands...I then rolled up my sleeve and made another cut on my arm...

"_Mokuba! What are you doing?! You idiot!" _

That voice...I looked towards the doorway...it was Noah. He stood in the doorway, speechless at seeing me with a dagger in my hands...my hands that were tainted and drenched with blood...part of me wanted to explain what happened...another part of me wanted to stab _Noah _with the dagger...he had already seen too much...but I didn't do either...I was too depressed...but maybe I should have at least told him...

"Mokuba..." Noah said as he walked towards me, his voice practically a whisper. "You didn't...you didn't—you know—you didn't do this to Seto, did you?"

"No..." I started to say...then stopped and realized...I did...it was partially my fault this happened to him...I didn't mention it...

"Nii-sama is hurt...I don't know how this happened," I lied, "but he needs help! I don't want my brother to die!"

"Calm down, Mokuba!" Noah said. "Don't worry, I'll go get help!" He heroically dashed down the hallway to call the hospital...hopefully.

I hope Noah does something about this...like he said he would...oh...oh no! What if...what if he calls Sophia...what if she finds out...? No! She can't...I will kill myself before I let her find out about this...she can't know! She can't...she's not allowed to know...but...what if Seto dies...? Then what?! I'd have to tell her something...but...what would I say? Would I tell her the truth...?...or would I lie? Or would I kill myself first? I'm so scared...please wake up Nii-sama...I don't wanna be alone...I don't want Sophia to know about this...

As I sat there, I began to feel really dizzy...I quickly pulled myself together. Realizing I was still holding that blasted dagger, I stood up and tossed it out the window. It was when I stood up, that I realized how little strength I had left...probably from losing too much blood from the cuts in my wrists...after tossing the dagger, I quickly sat back down. I ran my tainted fingers through my brother's blood-stained hair. "Please be okay, Nii-sama," I whispered softly.

The dizziness set back in. I felt sick...I decided to lie down. I placed my head on my brother's chest. I didn't hear a heartbeat...I should have screamed bloody murder at this point, but I didn't have the strength to scream. I was feeling sicker by the minute. I closed my eyes...

I woke up later (much later, maybe hours) in a hospital bed.

Huh...? What happened? Where am I? Did I fall asleep? Did I black out? Where's Nii-sama? Is he okay? I need to know! Where's my brother Seto? Is he alive? Did he make it? I have to know! I have to know what happened to my brother!

A gray-haired doctor and a brunette-blonde nurse walked into the room. I recognized the nurse as Sophia's mother. Shoot. That means Sophia knew.

"Oh, Mokuba, little darling!" She cried as she ran to me. "Are you okay? You have some pretty bad cuts on you. You must tell me who did this to you!"

'Mokuba little darling'...that's what she called me. She's very nice, and was only worried for my safety, but the woman is half-crazy. I don't like her very much. I decided to ignore this comment.

"He seems pretty stable," the gray-haired man muttered to himself, or so it seemed; nobody was listening to him. "He should be fully recovered in about two days."

"M-...Mrs. Carmichael?" I decided to ask.

"What is it, Little Darling?" she asked as she sat down in a nearby chair and placed her hand on mine.

The woman is crazy, despite her good intentions. "Um...how's my brother?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up on his face. Mrs. Carmichael looked away. That wasn't a good sign. Either they didn't want to tell me and they were trying to scare me, or...

The room became deafeningly silent. No. I wasn't going to sit down and take this. I needed a verbal answer.

"Mrs. Carmichael," I tried again. "How's my brother doing? How's Seto? He **is** going to be okay, isn't he?"

Mrs. Carmichael looked up, still holding my hand. "Oh, poor Little Darling..." she said to me. "We...we don't know if—"

"Frankly, young one," the man interrupted. "We don't know if your brother is going to make it. He seems to have lost a lot of blood; he hasn't regained consciousness yet. But, rest assured, we are doing everything we can."

He said this with a monotone voice that was so blank sounding, so emotionless; it sent a chill down my spine. _Yeah right!_ I thought.

"I'm sorry, Little Darling," Mrs. Carmichael said, still stroking my hand. "I want your brother to be all right as much as you do, trust me."

Only because he's your daughter's boyfriend! You selfish slime! I really wish she would let go of my hand...it's making me uneasy...and she's cutting off my circulation! Does she want me to black out again?

"Um, Mrs. Carmichael?"

"Yes, Little Darling?"

"Would you...um...let go of my hand? Please?"

"Oh. Okay." She finally relinquishes her grip on my hand. My hand returns to its natural color, losing the bluish-purple tint it was starting to gain.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Little Darling!" she said as she stood up to walk out of the room with the heartless, emotionless doctor (I guess **all** doctors are heartless and emotionless). "I promise to relay any news about your brother to you, alright?" She leaves the room.

No. She left me without answers. It's not fair. I want to know if Nii-sama is all right! It's not fair!! She left me without answers! I can't believe she did that! She friggin left me without answers!! I want answers!! I need to know if my brother's going to be okay! I need to know! I need to know! It's not fair!! Nii-sama!!

I felt like crying. I didn't like being left without answers. It just wasn't fair.

When Sophia walked into the room, just a few moments later, I was starting to wish I hadn't tossed that dagger. I could have used it on her. I could have taken revenge once and for all.

Sophia looked pitiful. Her brownish-black hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled...she looked as though she had been crying...a lot. She looked devastated. Her eyes, red from crying, held that look of sorrow and remorse... ... ...and I couldn't have cared less. Actually, if I weren't in so much pain, emotionally and physically...I would have laughed. She was a nervous wreck!

And I couldn't have cared in the least.

She looked up at me. I cringed. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Should I tell her the truth, or let her suffer?

She walked slowly to my bedside and fell to her knees. "Mokuba," she said in a small voice, practically a whisper. By the tone in her voice, I could tell she was still crying. "Are you hurt?"

_Well, if I wasn't, do you think I would be in this dang hospital bed? _That's what I would have **liked **to say. What I actually said was: "No, I'm alright. It's not that serious." What the heck was I thinking!

"Um, Mokuba...I'm sorry...I'm sorry you're like this."

"Don't cry. It's not your fault." _Yes it was you dirty filthy trash!_

"Um...I...uh, I just came back from visiting with your brother."

"Really?" _No duh, how do you figure?!_

"The doctors said...well...it doesn't look too good..."

"..." _No! Don't tell me that!_

"I...I just...I-I-..." Sophia broke down and wept. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mokuba! Poor Seto...! Oh, my poor Seto!"

"... ..." _You **should** be crying! You make me sick you good-for-nothing slut! **Your** Seto?! Give me a freaking break!!_

Sophia wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry...for bothering you..." She said as she stood up to walk away.

_No problem! Anytime! _ That's what I **wanted** to say. I said nothing. I let her leave.

Good. Now I can go on with the rest of my miserable life... ...

It was two days later. The doctors said I was allowed to go home. It is now three days after that and still no news of my brother.

I've been coming back to the hospital for three days with no news about my brother. I won't leave. I refuse to give up. I will sit in the lobby and won't budge until I know for a fact that Seto is going to be okay. I need to know...I hope he hasn't died and they are too scared to tell me...no! He's all right. I know he is. He wouldn't abandon me like that. I still need to apologize...for that argument...

I'm scared. What if I never know what happens to him? I haven't seen him since that night...I want to see my brother...they won't even let me see him...I don't know if I can go on without him...the doctors have been reassuring me that he's okay...I don't believe them...not until I see with my own two eyes.

I've retrieved the dagger, still stained with blood. It's hidden in my coat pocket. The minute I hear that my brother won't be okay...I'm going to kill myself. I refuse to carry on in this world without him. I won't live my life by myself. If Nii-sama dies, I will die right along with him. I know I just recovered not too long ago. I don't care. It means nothing to me if something happens to Seto. Especially when I know it's my fault.

A little bell rings over the intercom. Visiting hours would be over in 10 minutes. I would go home for the third night in a row with no answers. No. I refuse to go home with no answers. I won't strike out. I will spend the night in the lobby if I have to! I will beat the security guards if they try to throw me out. I will stab them with this dagger. That'll show 'em.

Five minutes...still no news...the doctors and nurses all walk by and smile, and say, 'Poor little kid' and keep walking. Mrs. Carmichael stops by for the millionth time and gives me another lollipop, probably to keep me shut. Her shift is over, so she whistles as she walks away.

Four minutes..._I really don't want to walk out with no answers tonight. I want to at least see him..._

Three minutes..._Seto...I'm sorry...please forgive me...I'm so sorry...why won't you come? _

Two minutes..._Blast it all! It's hopeless...I may as well just stab myself right now! I refuse to go down like this..._

One minute..._Crap!! Nii-sama...!! Please, be okay! Please come...I want to see you..._

Time's up. The little bell rings again. Blast. Nothing again! It's not fair! I guess I've decided to give in. There's always tomorrow...I'll give it one more day, but that's it. No more. I don't think I can take anymore of this!! The stress is killing me! I hop off of the lobby chair and start walking towards the elevator.

As I'm walking away, hear a voice:

"Mokuba, Little Darling! Wait up!"

Mrs. Carmichael? But her shift was over five minutes ago! What the devil is she still doing here? I decide not to pay her any mind and keep walking.

"Little Darling! Turn around!" I don't want to. She really gets on my nerves. She's just as annoying as her daughter. I keep walking.

"Please! Little Darling! Don't leave yet!" Mrs. Carmichael...won't she give up?

"... ... ...Mokuba?" Hm? That voice...! It can't be...!

I stop dead in my tracks. My heart is pounding. Can it really be...? I turn around...

Sure enough, Mrs. Carmichael is walking right towards me, smiling and happy. She's waving at me with one hand...the other is holding the hand of a patient wearing blue pajamas and a long blue house robe with an IV in his arm...I look closely at the tall boy with chestnut brown hair and cerulean eyes...he looks almost like...it can't be...but...it is!!

Tears start to form in my eyes as I run towards them. _"Nii-sama!! You're alive!! You're alive!! Nii-sama!!!" _

As I reach him, tears of joy blurring my vision, he embraces me with outstretched arms. "It's okay, kid," he says to me. "Don't cry."

It was so reassuring to hear my brother's voice again. I look up at him. "Nii-sama...I'm so sorry I said all that stuff. Do you forgive me?"

"...Sure I do!" He says. Then he does something I haven't seen him do in a while...he smiles!

It filled me with happiness to see my brother smile again. I smile back. "I'm glad you're okay, Seto!"

The three of us (Mrs. Carmichael still there, now crying tears of joy herself) walked back to Nii-sama's room. ('He still needs a lot of rest, but he'll be as good as new' says Mrs. Carmichael.)

"Mokuba, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You're okay. That's all that matters. But, promise me you won't do that again! I thought I was going to lose you!"

My brother laughs. "All right! I won't. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

Mrs. Carmichael helps my brother back in bed, then says to me, "I'll take you home, Little Darling. You know, visiting hours were over a while ago. We've gotta go see if they'll let us out!" I knew she was only joking.

Mrs. Carmichael and I leave the room. I decided I'll come visit him after school tomorrow.

"Good night, Seto!" Mrs. Carmichael says cheerfully.

Nii-sama just waves. "Good night, Mokuba," he says to me before I walk out the door.

I smile at him and reply, _"Ogasumi, Nii-sama!" _

The End

How was that one? Because of homework and school and stuff, it took me a whole week to write this. But I'm finished now and that's that.

In case you didn't know or figure it out: In the last sentence, Mokuba says "Good night" to Seto in Japanese.

And this was my first one-shot! Yay!! Well, whatdjya think? Comments? Questions? Anything? Anything but flames! You may give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!! Just for **my** reference; for all I know, I might be bad at this angsty fic thing; this is a new genre for me. Feel free to tell me what you feel in your review. And that's all folks! Now review! Ja ne!!


End file.
